


Fine is Good

by tobiasandtris46



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46





	Fine is Good

Cassian was done.

It has been a month ever since the war ended. It has been a month ever since the king snapped his wings. It has been a month ever since his brother almost died for them all to live, ever since he saw his High Lady, and sister, broken and crying over her mate’s body, begging for them all to bring him back. It has been a month ever since he almost died on the battlefield against the king. A month since the woman he was certain he loved guarded his body with her own. A month since they kissed.

It has been a month. . .and still Nesta won't speak to him.

He tried millions of times, flying to the House of Wind and trying to catch her while she ate or read in the library. But all the times she _wasn't_ where Cassian thought she would be. He had begun to wonder if she was avoiding him, avoiding him because there was no way she wanted to be with an Illyrian bastard like him.

It was until Feyre informed him that she didn't come out of her room for anything, much less any _one_ , that Cassian took it upon himself to walk himself up to her room.

Which was where was now, his fist raised to knock on the door. Though, his hand had been in that position for the last ten minute, and Cassian still hasn't moved to do anything. What if she didn't want to be with him? What if she kissed him back because they were going to die and he had just professed his feelings and she wanted to make him feel better?

Slowly, Cassian knocked his fist against the wood door. Slowly, he said, “Nesta?”

He waited, of course for a response. Because there would be one. It was Nesta, after all, and she wouldn't just ignore anyone.

“I do not wish to talk. Please leave.”

The response was quick and sharp, and Cassian shook his head, financing as he said the next words. “Not going to happen, sweetheart,” he said.

“I am _fine_ , Cassian. Leave.”

Cassian furrowed his eyebrows, “I never said you weren't fine. But fine is good. Fine is great.”

He remembered when he spoke the same words to Feyre, just a few months ago, when she was falling apart. It wasn’t as easy to tell so with Nesta, with her not opening the door to her bedroom or speaking more than a few words to him.

No words came from the other side of the door.

“You think that you're the only one, you know.” Cassian started, leaning his head on the door. “You think you're the only one who is traumatized from what happened in the war. You may be more than the other's, you and Elain because you've never been in war before. But everyone is traumatized, Nesta. No matter if the event was a long time ago or short time.”

He could hear deep breathing from behind the door, but he kept going, kept talking. “You have to let them go. Letting them go is the only way it'll get better. You can't sit up in your room, without speaking to anyone, and be by yourself. You have family, Nesta. We’re all family and we help each other mend. But you have to let yourself do that, before anything.”

He put his hand on the doorknob, seeing if maybe--maybe it was unlocked. “I told you before everything went down with the king that I would find you in the next world, in case we died. _This_ is the next world, Nesta. This is the world with peace and I am here; waiting for you.”

The door slipped from his hand not even a second later, and small, thin hands were reaching for him as Nesta walked out. She pulled his face to hers, lips pulling achingly at his. Cassian tried not to notice the tears that fell down Nesta’s face as he moved his own hands to wipe them away, trailing them down to her back, pulling her closer.

They didn't kiss for long before Nesta was pulling back, her hands resting on the sides of Cassian’s neck. Cassian slowly opened his eyes, watching as the female in his arms kept her eyes closed. She only opened them again for a small tear to escape down her cheek. The piercing blue-grey eyes disappeared a moment later as Cassian brushed a thumb to wipe the tear away, his arms going around her as Nesta huddled close to his chest.


End file.
